xmen_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Max Eisenhardt
Max Eisenhardt, also known as Magneto or Erik Lehnsherr, is a mutant that was born in Germany. He is 6'2" and weighs 190 pounds. He has gray eyes and formerly had black hair. Relatives *Jacob Eisenhardt (father, deceased) *Edie Eisenhardt (mother, deceased) *Erich Eisenhardt (paternal uncle, deceased) *Ruth Eisenhardt (sister, deceased) *Magda Eisenhardt (wife, MIA) *Anya Eisenhardt (daughter, deceased) *Lorna Dane (daughter) *Zala Dane (alleged daughter) *Joseph (clone) *Wanda Maximoff (step-daughter) *Pietro Maximoff (step-son) Powers and Abilities Magneto was an Alpha mutant and has been stated on several occasions to have been one of the most powerful mutants. After the conflict between the Avengers and the X-Men, Magneto's abilities were greatly reduced. The prolonged use of his powers weakened him greatly. By using an extremely refined mutant growth hormone, he has been able to reach his former levels for a period of hours. Magnetokinesis: Magneto has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He recently proved able to effectively hold together the headless form of a Celestial. Magneto can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field and once even pulled back the giant metallic bullet where Kitty Pryde was trapped inside which was at least a few lightyears away from Earth, though these are tasks that require great effort on his part. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Magneto's power is psionic of purely physiological in nature. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space, and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men. Magneto can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy and also levitate objects and beings in the air. *''Magnetic Armor:'' In addition to the obvious external force fields, Magneto can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform with magnetic fields, making his clothing like armor with a durability approaching adamantium. He can resist punches from superhumanly strong foes such as Namor or Colossus and remain conscious. *''Magnetic Rays:'' Magneto has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. Magneto can also use this ability to seriously injure his enemies as he did with Storm. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Magneto is capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by riding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between hismelf and the planet, propelling himself thus. However, in order to travel in space, Magneto requires and is limited by the interior capacity of his force field to breathe. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Magneto is tied very closely to the Earth's electromagnetic field. As it is affected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. *''Gravity Reduction:'' Magneto's control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. *''Metal/Matter Manipulation:'' Magneto can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Magneto also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain, for example the huge island that Magneto levitated due to the iron ore that were therein. Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of levitating nonmetallic objects, he can also do this via force fields. *''Metallic Bonding:'' Magneto has recently displayed the power to atomically bond metallic substances. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic alloys with earth, water, and air. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the adamantium bonded to Wolverine's skeletal structure. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living things. *''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:'' Although Magneto's primary power is magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, though this is extremely tiring for him so he primarily sticks to magnetism. He can potentially shoot and absorb bolts of electricity and others forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create intense heat as infrared radiation, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays--Magneto can project any of these to some extent, though doing so would dramatically tire him. Astral Projection (possibly formerly): Magneto has occasionaly been said to be able to manifest an astral projection of himself. However, like all formerly attributed psychic powers, this has been retconned out of existence at least once and hasn't been used by Magneto in a while. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths and is resistant to telepathic attacks. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet, his strong will, and his own electromagnetic powers. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Flight Category:Geomagnetic Link Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Organic Iron Manipulation Category:Electromagnetic Sight Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Radiokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Photokinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Resistance